With the introduction of Velcro.RTM. hook and pad fasteners, a number of games involving projectiles and targets have been created. (Velcro.RTM. is a registered trademark of Velcro Industries B.V. of Holland.)
In some of these inventions, the object of the game is for one person to throw a projectile consisting of a ball with Velcro.RTM. fasteners and the other participant to catch the thrown ball either by means of Velcro.RTM. pad fasteners on their body or a Velcro.RTM. pad target held in the hand.
Other games have been developed wherein the Velcro.RTM. fastening system is not used because of the projectile being thrown. When the projectile is of a nonuniform nature, the only way the Velcro.RTM. fastening system can be used to capture the projectile on the Velcro.RTM. pad fastener on the body or target is if the projectile is substantially covered with the Velcro.RTM. fastener.
Particularly, when the projectile is in the form of a dart, the Velcro.RTM. pad fastening system has heretofore not been used. Instead, the projectile in the shape of a dart has been provided with a suction cup extending from one end of the body. The suction cup is designed to be captured on the receiving surface of a second participant's shield when the first participant throws the projectile towards the second participant. The use of a suction cup presents problems with respect to aerodynamics of the dart and capture of the dart on the shield.
Still other inventions where Velcro.RTM. fasteners have been used include target games. In particular, these games use a target employing a hooking material defining a target surface adapted to removably retain a plurality of missiles or darts thereagainst by hooking engagement with filamentary formations protruding from the missile.